An Old Saying
by KHLegacy
Summary: He wanted her to be a part of those who would be saved but she would never be happy in the end that's what mattered more then having her to him there's an old saying that pertains to situations like this and many like this repeat throughout history Tis Better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all! one-sided Darksideshipping LysandreXDianthia


_**Okay I've noticed and heard that the Pairing LysandreXDianthia has no name so I purpose either We'llRuletogethershipping or Darksideshipping **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up if I did own Pokemon or worked on it this well heres a small list_

**Ash and Trip would've not been rivals Zekrom would've never Nerfed Pikachu**

**Tobias would not exist**

**The Episode Dazzling Nimbasa Gym would've gone much differently with either my static OCs Shane or Chad being canon**

**Dedenne would be able to learn Dazzling Gleam**

**Ash's candle in the wish festival would not have been a Litwick like what the heck no bothered to check the candle?!**

**Ash would not have reset in Unova we'd have Hilbert or Hilda making mistakes and being Trip's Rival instead**

**There'd be a Dragon Type Eveelution along Slyveon**

_**WARNING Small Spoilers with in!**_

* * *

**An Old Saying**

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut of the silver screen." Lysandre told her "Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?" he asked even now he considered her beautiful,

Dianthia hummed musing on the question "What a strange question…why would I want to play the same old roles forever?" she asked there were always so many new roles to play her more recent one which she was excited about was playing the wicked queen in the new Star-crossed Kingdom movie. "Youth may be beautiful but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes I want to live and change like that too, so I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

"You were chosen to be a movie star correct?" Lysandre asked, "Isn't it your duty to remain ever beautiful?" he asked "Everything beautiful should stay that way forever." He stated firmly that was how he saw it. "I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty would last forever."

Which included her Diantha felt a twinge of blush on her cheek but it didn't show, although flattering Lysandre was sort of scaring her a little with his replies they were a little drastic almost especially the next thing he said, "I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier!" he stated slamming a fist on the table nearby.

"Dude calm down" Calem called that earned him a glare from Serena she had only known him for about a week but he was laid back and loud and didn't know when to keep quiet actually he was honest to a fault too.

Lysandre looked over Calem had changed into a Red stripped shirt combo with skinny brown jeans and a pair of red sneakers he also had his sunglasses perched on the visor of his head he merely waved the rudeness off if Calem didn't know about Dianthia's beauty then he should, "Oh hello Calem; This is Dianthia the most accomplished movie star in Kalos." He explained, "She moves the Multitudes with her excellent acting."

"Nice to meet you." Calem replied,

Serena gave him a perplexed look they were standing in the presence of a famous movie star and that was his only reply?! Let's not forget the fact he just cut off Lysandre

"Which is to say…" Lysandre replied with a slight huff, "She dedicates her life to making other people happy." He stated, "Oh if only everyone were like her what a beautiful world this would be!" there was that twinge again what Lysandre had said it was creepy but flattering it was nice that someone thought so highly of her,

"Uhhh yeah I guess." Calem replied,

"If you'll excuse me." He replied rushing out Serena turned to catch a small glimpse of his face it was in a fierce glare but she could've sworn were there tears as well?

"And who are you two?" Dianthia asked,

"Well you heard my name-OOF!" Calem suddenly felt his side get ribbed he shot a glare at Serena,

"You'll have to excuse him he's a better battler then socialist I'm Serena this is..."

"Calem right?" she asked,

"Sup." Calem replied making Serena sigh with a playful roll of the eyes,

"I heard Lysandre call you that you both have such lovely names." Dianthia replied,

Serena blushed, "Uhh why thank you." she stated,

"Yeah thanks." Calem replied,

"You're both Pokemon trainers?" she asked they nodded Calem showed him his collection so far Chespin his trusty starter, Squritle who Sycamore gave him the Torchic with the Mysterious stone he rescued from a Pokemon Hunter along with Dedenne, and of Course Fletchling they both showed off their pokemon Serena's Fennekin had evolved into Briaxen already then she had a Pikachu she had chosen Bulbasaur from Sycamore and a Espurr which had this creepy stare, "My don't your pokemon look happy." She replied petting Serena's Bulbasaur,

"Bulba!" he cooed she laughed unfortunately she had to get going,

"I'm a trainer myself in my off time I look forward to battling someday." She stated rushing out the door.

"Hmm" Calem mused "I guess if you're a Pokémon trainer you battle everyone no matter how they are right Serena?" he asked only to see her close to bursting,

"SQUEEEE THE DIANTHIA SAID OUR NAMES WERE LOVELY!" she screamed,

"Kaboom." Calem muttered leaning in from the side they recalled their Pokémon and got going.

With Lysandre he was sipping on some Coffee just how he liked it sitting in his Café he looked at the screen Dianthia was having an interview she had her trusted partner Gardevior out.

"_Are you excited for your new role Ms. Dianthia?" the interviewer asked,_

"_Oh yes it will be my first villain role and Gardevior's first villain role too she's going to be playing the Wicked Queens Pokemon." She replied, "And I know you'll do Wonderful."_

"_Garde." Gardevior replied._

As they continued talking Lysandre took another sip of his drink it occurred to him that becoming a part of Team Flare would mean giving up all she had that made her happy up especially since their plans would cause the extinction of Pokemon she loved hers greatly especially her partner Gardevior she had her since she was an egg he knew that she would not be happy but the thought that the woman who would never know how he felt the idea that she would die alongside his friends and partners it, it wrenched away at him he got up.

"Sir?" Malva asked seeing him get up and leave, "I am not to be disturbed" he replied slamming the door as hard as it would go there was an old saying Tis better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
